EL AMOR VERDADERO
by asuna 1D
Summary: En un mundo donde solo existen las flechas y los arcos y solo el amor verdadero triunfara apesar de los problemas MAL SUMMARY LO SE PERO DENLE LA OPORTUNIDAD KIRIASU
1. Chapter 1

AAO ( ART ARROW ONLINE)

En un mundo donde solo existen las flechas y los arcos y solo el amor verdadero triunfara apesar de los problemas /drama/romance/y muchos celos.

HOLIIII! ESTA HISTORIA SE LA DEDICO A MI AMIGAS OBSESIONADAS POR ARROW LAS AMO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE FIC .AQUÍ LES TRAIGA UN MUNDO DONDE QUIEN CONSIGA EL VERDADERO AMOR SALDRA DE ESTE MACABRO JUEGO YA QUE LAS PERSONAS MORIRAN POCO A POCO Y LO UNICO QUE TENDRAN SERAN UNA FLECHA Y UN ARCO. ESTA HISTORIA SI ME PERTENECE LO UNICO QUE NO ME PERTENECE SON LOS PERSONAJES DEL GRAN REKI KAWAHARA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE BESITOS.

El juego del verdadero amor

Era un día muy maravilloso las nubes no se veían eran una tarde con cielo despejado solo se veía brillar al sol y con él en las calles de Inglaterra se encontraba cierta chica pelo castaño escuchando música

-get out, get out get out of my hand (PORCIA LAS DUDAS ES UNA CANCION DE ONE DIRECTION "ONE THING"

y de repente choco con un vidral era una tienda en donde destacaba un juego en común aao

-¿qué será eso? –Se pregunto asuna así misma pero de repente un joven le respondió- es un nuevo juego en el cual puedes entrar a un juego virtual pruébalo te lo recomiendo lleva un día desde que salió al mercada

Asuna sorprendida dijo –ahhh – y entro casi corriendo a la tienda y compro uno sin pensarlo ya que ella estaba cansada que su mama la controlara siempre entonces compro el juego y se fue a su casa en el carro iba pensando en cómo era su vida y como cambiaria este juego su vida al instante llego a su casa y rápidamente desempaca el paquete y lo conecto todo estaba listo para poder entra entonces lo conecto a su cabeza

-link start …..

Luego aparecieron unas mil opciones como quería su avatar ella fue simple se creó casi igual que ella misma en el mundo real escogió un arco muy hermoso a ella le encantaba esta juego ya que ella en la vida real era la mejor arquera del mundo y luego apareció en el primer piso del juego pasaron varios días ella se conectaba casi siempre luego de una semana ya estaba en el piso 18 y se convirtió en la mejor de todas era llamada la sacerdotisa del arco y consiguió un arco sagrado pero no todo era felicidad justo el lunes de la segunda semana paso algo trágico de las casi mil personas que habían solo 500 lograron salir y otros 500 quedaron atapados en ese juego pero ese juego no era normal el que creó este juego era un psicópata ya que él nunca tuvo el amor eterno el pidió lo siguiente quien lo consiguiera saldría vivo de este juego los requisitos eran "simples"

1~ debían avanzar hasta por lo menos el piso 80

2~ debían superarse y ser el mejor de su equipo ya que cada uno debía por lo menos formar equipos podían ser parejas o de tres o cuatro etc.…

3~debian tener un arco sagrado en sus manos y saber disparar muy bien

4~ y el cuarto y más importante la única forma de salir era atravez de un portal que se crearían con el beso del verdadero amor nada más ni nada menos.

Asuna sabía que el único requisito que cumplía era su arco sagrado entonces unas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y salió corriendo pero tropezó con alguien era alto pelo color negro ojos grandes color negros y muy apuesto asuna se sonrojo ya que era muy apuesto el chico no se fijo mucho en ella ya que llevaba una capucha que no la dejaba ver muy bien

-Discúlpame – dijo el chico ofreciendo su mano a asuana – soy kirito ¿y tú? –asuna no respondió solo salió corriendo dejando a kirito muy confundido al siguiente día todos habían creado sus propios grupos pero asuna no conocía a nadie así que camino solitaria pero alguien toco su hombro ella se volteo y era el mismo chico de ayer – perdón que te moleste pero quería pregúntate si tienes un grupo- asuna solo movió la cabeza en gesto de que no lo tenía entonces kirito se puso feliz- entonces por favor ándate con migo en ese grupo por favor no conozco a nadie.- asuna solo asintió y se puso muy feliz y quedaron que se verían mañana en el piso 18 ella asintió y cada uno se fue a su casa kirito ni idea de que ella era una mujer

A la mañana siguiente kirito llego temprano asuna y el se encontraron – hola como estas? – pregunto kirito – ella solo asintió- que no hablas –le dijo kirito asuna pero ella no se di tiempo a contestar ya que apareció una terrible bruja entonces asuna de un salto se libro de ella que la quería atacar entonces kirito se dio cuenta que no era para nada débil entonces kirito saco su arco y disparo pero no podía entonces asuna saco su arco espiritual y dispara una flecha espiritual (mucho inuyasha jajajaj) y lo ataco a la bruja le dolió ese último golpe y ataco a asuna que salió saltando de ahí y su capucha se bajo y dejo ver su hermoso pelo brillar y su hermosura kirito se quedo impactado y con una última flecha mato a la bruja luego kirito se acerco a ella – no me dijiste que eras una mujer ni que tenias un arco sagrado – disculpa dijo asuna y guardo su arco – pero veo que tienes problemas con ese arco y no eres muy bueno con el arco así que vamos a cambiarlo –y asuna aplasto unos botones y en su mano apareció una espada era la gran excalibur – pensaba que ya no habían espadas – dijo kirito a lo que asuna respondió- pensaba lo mismo pero al gana una batalla me la gane junto con este arco sagrado espero que te guste- bromeas me encanta eres fabulosa – jajaja gracias kirito ¿ verdad? –sí y tu eres asuna un placer – igualmente- y estrecharon sus manos

En las semanas que siguieron combatiendo monstruos y brujas y tiempo después ya habían llegado al deseado piso 80 solo les faltaba el verdadero amor tiempo después se unió una chica algo especial se llamaba shinon desde que ella se unió hubo cierta distancia entre asuna y kirito porque shinon siempre se llevaba a kirito a otras partes sin asuna pero cada vez que pasaba asuna sentía una punzada en el pecho y haci paso e tiempo hasta que se hicieron novio shinon hizo renunciar a kirito del equipo y el como el gigante animal que es lo hizo y asuna se quedo solo y ahora que haría estaba sola entonces apareció EDLIAN era un oscuro y la secuestro cuando kirito supo esto se di cuenta que fue su culpa y corrió a buscarla y a salvarla de las manos de ese imbécil fue ahí cuando cedió cuenta de que amaba asuna y corrió a buscarle pero el oscuro le dijo que si algo iba a hacer era separarlos y encerró a asuna en un calabozo y la única forma de rescatarla era matando al oscuro y tuvo que pedir ayuda a Silvia la mejor amiga de asuna una sacerdotisa de alto nivel no mas que asuna pero de alto nivel el y kirito fueron a buscarla…..

Continuara,,

Bueno esto es todo por hoy para el próximo cap. se llama la apode ración y la creación de un nuevo oscuro en el próximo episodio prometo mas dialogo y mas amorrr eso si en el próximo capítulo van a odiar a kirito y no se la crean Silvia es un puta igual que shinon bueno no les cuanto más los quiero recuerden dejarme sus review de cómo esta y que le falta lo quiero y espero que mi dos preciadas amadas y locas amigas mías amantes de arrow lo haiga visto las quiero esta historia para ustedes y a los que leyeron este fic muchas gracias por la oportunidad lo quiero besos prometo actualizar pronto chao nos leemos

Siguiente cap

1~ el juego del verdadero amor

2~ la creación de un nuevo oscuro

3~ kirito despierta!

Ahí les dejos los nombre de los tres primeros capítulos que se vendrán los otros los estoy pensando

PD : amigas amantes de arrow las amooo y espero que les guste apoyando el olicity y el snowbarry que no tiene nada que ver a caso las amo y besos nos vemos ;) ;)


	2. el despertar del oscuro

El despertar del oscuro

Holaaaaa lo se me demore en subir este fic pero bueno aquí esta algo medio rarito pero ahí está espero que les guste gracias por leer y no se olviden de comentar los personajes no me pertenecen son del gran reki kawhahara.

Todo era blanco era como si un ángel hubiera aterrizado sobre ella con su luz despampanante asuna abrió sus ojos tímidamente encontrándose con la figura de un hombre alto y muy desagradable entonces asuna muy asustada se alejo lo ms que pudo de él pero no lo logro porque el tomo su brazo y la acerco a él en un gesto algo afectuoso ella solo pudo gritar.

-¡ahhhhh! ¡Quién demonios eres? Pregunto asuna intentando alejar a ese terrible hombre de ella

\- no se cómo puede amar a ese tonto de kirito si el no te presta atención quiere a su bella novia shinon! Puso una cara medio rara como algo de celos

-quien eres y como sabes lo de kirito y shinon '?

-no te acuerdas de mí gracias a mi estas aquí? Dijo con cierto orgullo

-y como asuna no era una idiota capto a los pocos segundos – t-tu e-e-eres e-e-el de l-la t-tienda dijo tartamudeando

-asi es preciosa y me enamore de ti y no voy a dejar que ese tonto de kirito me aleje de ti mi amor

-de que hablas k-k-kirito y yo no tenemos nada-dijo asuna en un tono algo triste

-sabes? Lo que hice por ti

-¡!ahhh! dijo asuna no entendiendo la situación

\- yo le page a esa perra de sinon para que se acostara con kirito y a la maldita de Silvia que te alejara de kirito ¡

De pronto asuna recordó algo lejanoooo

Flash back

-asuna san vamos a comer unos helado dijo la pequeña pelo rubio llamada Silvia

-pero quede con kirito para salir juntos dijo la pelo mandarina

-¿ya veo tu no me quieres? dijo ella con un tono triste

Y la pelo mandarina cedió – muy bien vamos voy a llamar a kirito

Y a Silvia se le apareció una sonrisita maligna en la cara

Fin del flash back

\- Os-sea que tu fuiste maldito ¡ suéltame ¡

\- - no quiero salir de aquí y al momento de que edlian se cayó acerco a asuna a su boca y la beso después de unos segundos la soltó y la tiro al piso ¿no lo entiendo? Debió haberse abierto un portal a casa

\- -jajajjajajja eres un tonto no entiendes el término " amor eterno" dijo asuna

\- Pero yo te amo es amor verdadero

\- Pero yo no a ti yo te odio te desprecio dijo ella y justo cuando edlian le iva a proporcionar unas cuantas cachetadas un computadora que se encontraba cerca comenzó a dictar una alarma que decía ¡! Intruso!

\- ~/-/~-/~-/~-/~-/~

\- -seguro que es aquí? Le dijo kirito a una amiga que había encontrado en el camino llamada carolina que sabia todo sobre edlian ya que ella era una prófuga de el

\- Muy bien kirito hasta aquí no quiero volver a subir

\- Clero muchas gracias carolina

\- Recto a las derecha y luego a la izquierda ganbatte kirito kun

\- Gracias y kirito salió corriendo hacia el piso donde se encontraba asuna el en el transcuso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que la amaba

\- Flash back

\- Kirito vamos tu puedes dijo la pelo mandarina dándole apoyo a su amiga de equipo ya que el estaba en un combante con liam kirito esquivo unos golpes pero no se salvo de la fuerza de liam quedaron empate pero algo es algo luego kirito camino hacia asuna

\- -como lo hiza asuna ? dijo el espadachín negro

\- Nada mal kirito toma agua y le ofreció una botella con agua

\- Gracias asuna

\- Porque? Pregunto ella

\- Po estar aquí siempre - de repente algo golpeo a kirito y callo al suelo junto a asuna los dos ahí tan cerca muy cerca y kirito solo se dejo llevar y lo que paso después fue que asuna sintió en sus pequeños labios lo labios de kirito sintió que ella estaba protegido por el sintió una calidad en el pecho luego los dos muy rojos se alejaron muy torpemente

\- Fin de flash back

\- Asuna voy po ti no pienso dejarte solo nunca mas no se lo que siento espero que estemos juntos para siempre de repente frente a el apareció un hombre alto con pelo celeste ojos celestes y de muy mal aspecto llevaba una capucha negra

\- Hola ¿kirito? Si vienes por asuna ella es mia maldito

\- Entonces kirito no pudo mas y se hecho sobre el saco su espada y sin mas lo destrozo en pedazos cuando edlian estaba en el suelo a punto de morir le dijo a kirito

\- Jajaj tarado eres un idiota se asuna no es mia tampoco lo será tuya luego de que deje de respirar mi poder maligno pasar a a ti y mataras a asuna ya lo veras disfruta kirito

Y sin mas este murió de repente kirito sintió un fuego arder dentro de el comenzó a tener una aura muy maligna y antes de que se pudiera hacer algo kirito era muy malooo

Asuna apareció al verlo haci se sintió muy mal –¿kirito? Y kirito ni siquiera pensaba y comenzó a atacar a asuna saco su espada y la comenzó a masacrar – kirito detente porfavor asuna sabia que si seguía ahí moriría y antes de que kirito matara a asuna no porque asuna no sea fuerte solo no le quería hacer daño a kirito pero no pudo mas y calo y apunto de morir apareció carolina y con un arco disparo a kirito quien callo carolina tomo a asuana y la saco de ahí y se refugiaron en una pequeña cueva carolina prendió un fosforo lo puso en una lámpara pequeña que alumbro el lugar

¿estas bien? Pregunto carolina

¿Quién eres quiero volver con kirito?

-para que te mate no seas tonta el me dijo que si pasaba algo te protegiera ese es mi deber

-¿conoces a kirito? Dijo la pelo naranja

\- si el me ayuda a matar a unos enemigos le debo mi vida

-con mas razón lo tengo que ayudar dejame

-noo el te va a matar no sabes que eres asuna

\- tu como sabes?

-el anterior oscuro ea el amor de mi vida pero luego fue apoderado por ese poder maligno y me tuvo presa no sabia quien era intento matarme pero no lo logro porque escape ya te conte mucho ahora vámonos dijo carolina con unas lagrima cayendo de sus ojos se limpio la rebelde lagrima y se levanta ofreciéndole la mano a asuna

-¿ a donde?¡ ¿ y kirito?

\- vamos al piso 98 hay vamos a encontrar a liz una amiga tuya creo ella sabe como liberar ese hechizo

-liz?

-si ella vámonos si lo quieres ayudar antes de que mate a mas gente perdón por no presentarme soy carolina slam

-¿carolina slam? Dijo asuna

\- si es hora de irnos

Asuna siguió a caro al piso 92 encontraron a liz y ella les dijo como curar el hechizo fueron hacia la misma cueva anterior con la esperanza de curar a kirito pero asuna estaba algo insegura ellas durmieron en esa cueva ya que era muy tarde asuna se quedo pensando en las palabras que dijo liz

"solo el amor verdadero lo curara un beso del amor verdadero " ella no sabia si kirito la amaba a ella pero asuna estaba segura de que amaba a kirito con estas dudas en la cabeza se quedo dormida ala mañana siguiente entraron y ahí estaba kirito con sangre en las manos y muchos cuerpos tirados asuna comenzó a llorar muy bien lo hariaaaa savaria al amor de su vida.

Continuara espero que les haya gustado les aviso siguiente fic lemon que pasara lo salvara los quiero porfas dejen sus rewiens felicitándome o criticando como estuvo los dos me van bien el uno para continuar y el otro para mejorar y bueno para estos próximos días un sonfic de kirito y asuna los quiero los amo esperop que les haya gustado hasta la próxima bye nekos besitos

Perdón por las faltas horrograficas nos vemos para la proxima

¿


End file.
